


Maybe Just A Bit In Love

by cassieking13



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieking13/pseuds/cassieking13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Easter, T’Pring had found out about my crush and was teasing me mercilessly, Spock was confused by it all, and I was slamming my head into a wall because I was maybe (a tiny bit) in love with my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Just A Bit In Love

We’ve been best friends for years. I was the only person at Riverside Elementary that didn’t care that he was a Vulcan, and cared even less that he was a half-Vulcan. He was interesting and fun and nobody could tell me different. 

I never noticed he was hot. I just saw the same dorky kid I met way back when. Even once I realized I wasn’t entirely straight and began dated guys a bit more often than girls, Spock didn’t cross my mind in that way. In fact, I used to cringe at the thought of Spock in any kind of sexual way. 

Then he spent a summer on Vulcan and came back with T’Pring, his ex-bondmate. I knew all about T’Pring. She was Spock’s bondmate from and when he moved to Earth with his parents, she barely even realized it. They broke their bond when they were fifteen, both refusing to be forced into the marriage. On his vacation there, Spock and T’Pring’s parents thought it would be a good idea to send their Earth obsessed daughter to Earth for a while, hoping it would mellow her out a bit. 

It didn’t.

She spent the first few days of her stay tearing the town apart in her search for clothes of all kinds. And when she was through dressing herself, she decided it was Spock’s turn. His robes and tunics, his leggings, and pretty much every other bit of his Vulcan clothing she could take from him went in the garbage and was quickly replaced by jeans and t-shirts and sneakers. By the end of her first month, he dressed like a hipster, complete with sweaters and scarves (which he loved). And I was starting to notice. 

Then she cut his hair. 

Spock has always kept his hair in a ridiculous bowl cut, like every other Vulcan. T’Pring cut it off. And by then I was really noticing Spock and maybe spending a bit longer in the shower in the morning thinking about exactly what those skinny jeans did for his ass. 

But I delt.

By Christmas, Spock was driving me crazy with leather gloves, scarves, and a black pea coat, T’Pring was cackling evilly and looking at joining Starfleet (which her parents just loved the idea of), and I had decided to admit that I had a (tiny) crush on my best friend. By Easter, T’Pring had found out about my crush and was teasing me mercilessly, Spock was confused by it all, and I was slamming my head into a wall because I was maybe (a tiny bit) in love with my best friend.  
When school let out, T’Pring left for San Francisco with early admittance to Starfleet Academy and Spock moved in with me, taking over Sam’s old bed like he did every summer while his parents went back to Vulcan. That’s when it got really difficult. 

We were in the fields, walking off some energy when it started raining. By the time we got to the house, we were both soaking wet. Spock’s hair was plastered to his forehead and his white t-shirt clung to his stomach. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, instead of heading to the bathroom like he usually would, he just stopped by his dresser and yanked his shirt over his head, mussing up his hair (which he’d grown out again, not that it helped at this point; he just managed to make it look hot) and giving me an unobscured view of his very lickable abs, which had drops of water sliding down it to hit the waist of his jeans. 

By this point, my jeans are uncomfortably tight and my only option is to run to the bathroom before he notices by noticeable erection or pounce.

Frankly, I chose the one that sounded like more fun. 

Later, sweaty and sated and wrapped around each other on my tiny twin bed, he gives one of his semi-smiles that translates to full blown grinning for him and says, “I am glad you finally acted on your attraction, Jim. Though, the past couple of months would have been more enjoyable for both of us if you had acted sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of near-smut, so no judging!!!  
> Also, to Breanna (who this fic was written for), HAPPY B-DAY GIRLIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
